


Training Tough as Metal

by OblivionDowning



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, Olympics, Rivals to Lovers, olypic games, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDowning/pseuds/OblivionDowning
Summary: A small Metonic side piece I can work on to pass the time that's based on an Olympic AU that my friend lillovingsoull (on Instagram) and I developed. Big shout out to her!!Overall sonic has to train in the aquatics program after being told that it's obligatory and has no one better to teach him how to swim than his very own metallic copy Metal!NOTE: I don't have an upload schedule for this fanfic just something I can work on in my free time when I have motivation for it!





	1. Chapter 1

Three weeks. It was only three weeks.

Though no matter how much Sonic tried to convince himself the temporary state he'd be spending with his loathsome copy, it seemed to only feel longer.

The blue hedgehog nervously sat in the changing rooms, a small area lined with long steel lockers and a bench in the middle. Though unlike its regular packed nature, today the heroic speedster was the only competitor to inhabit it at the time. 

Well, until he heard the faint clank of footsteps reach the door.

"Sonic. Your training is to begin in a few minuets. Are you prepared yet?"

Sonic cringed at the voice. It sounded just like his, though slightly more gruff and metallic. Eventually raising his head he met his glare with his robotic counterpart's with an annoyed frown. 

"I'd really rather be training for something more important." He sourly replied, looking the other up and down in distaste. There was something slightly unnerving to peer at his enemies this... calm looking.

Metal simply crossed his arms as he continued to linger in the doorway, the smell of chlorine seeping past the open door making sonic only dread the pools that stood behind it. The deep, water filled pools.

"I will see you out here in approximately two minuets. Otherwise I will be dragging you out." Metal sighed, turning towards the pools again, the door slowly closing shut. 

Sonic groaned, throwing his face into his hands. He was really going to do this wasn't he? Actually train to get over his biggest fear with his very own killer robot duplicate. The thought was enough to make him crack a smile if he weren't the victim of the joke. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he hastily got up and made his way to the door, walking into the pool area. 

It was much much larger than the changing rooms, and as he peered around Sonic only felt even more intimidated. The pool before him was massive. The rows of chairs above him for spectating plentiful. And the thick humid air that the chlorine water emitted made the hedgehog wrinkle up his muzzle in disgust. 

He almost turned to go back immediately until he heard Metal's voice echo across the hall. 

"You're early. Must be eager to get in the water I see."

Sonic turned to the badnik, who was striding across the side of the water towards him. Was that... a joke? Or was he showing naive observation? Whatever it was sonic grumbled and inched towards him, eventually meeting him half way across the length of the poolside. 

"What ever. Let's just get this over with." He grimaced.

Metal gave a curt nod before grasping his ungloved hand and leading him towards the far end of the pool, unfortunately further and further away from the safety of the changing rooms. 

"Your training begins from today to three weeks from now. Training will occur three times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Sunday. You will-"  
"Thanks Mets But I don't think I need you to turn into a walking contract. I've already read the letter three hundred times." Sonic over exaggerated, cutting off the robot causing him to emit an annoyed beep in return.  
"Nevertheless. I expect you here at thee o' clock sharp before each session. The physical training will begin at three thirty until-"  
"Until five thirty, I know Mets." Sonic snapped back.

Metal beeped again as they came to the poolside starting point. He took his clutched hand away from sonic's and turned back to him with a harsh glare.  
"Call me Metal Sonic, Sonic, Or Instructor." He hissed with Sonic simply responding in a smug grin. 

"Sure thing Metal me~" 

Metal rolled his optics. It was good enough, even if it didn't fill the criteria he had given.

"Right. Sonic, I will need you to get in the water now. I understand you have a bad case of hydrophobia?" 

Sonic simply nodded in return.

"Ah... well this is the shallow end of the pool. Approximately one point five meters deep. You will not drown as it will not surpass your body height." Metal insisted, though sonic still looked unimpressed, his face heating up slightly as he backed away from the poolside.  
"Thanks Mets- uh Metal, but I don't think you can understand the extent of this... condition I have." He replied curtly.

Metal groaned. It was very clear Sonic was trying to mask his venerability with his usual 'play it cool' attitude, but it was in vein. His face looked flush with embarrassment, limbs quivering gently, his own voice sounded as if it would break any second. And calling it a 'Condition'? Well that was a shameful excuse to own up to a fear that even Metal could see past.

"Sonic you need to understand that water won't kill you if you hand it right." Metal explained, moving to sit on the poolside, his legs dipping into the warm water. "Water has the possibility of suffocating you, yes. But it you are careful with how you handle it, you won't have a problem." 

Sonic bit his lip as he shook his head, crossing his arms as of some sort of defense strategy to mask his terror. "This is why I thought this was a horrible idea. Metal you're a robot. You don't understand what I'm feeling right now! I can't get in the water. It's impossible." He snapped, turning his head to look at the floor.

Metal shook his head, getting up to walk towards Sonic, stopping mere inches in front of him and mimicking his arm gesture.  
"I do actually. However hard it may be to believe. You see, Eggman had to fit me with some new software for these games. An emotional core. It means that I can mimic the feelings other competitors might have."

Sonic raised a brow unconvinced. "Oh yeah? Well why for these games specifically?" 

Metal shook his head as he broke eye contact with his replica. "I wouldn't be able to compete if I didn't. My programming only wants to compete against you and you specifically. If I hadn't had this emotional core fitted in, every game I would only think about beating you. If I lost against other competitors it wouldn't matter to me. Just as long as I surpass you. With this emotional core I can feel frustration towards loss and achievement towards a win. I can motivate myself to train harder for each game and become the best overall. Not just against you." 

Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine I believe you. So I'm assuming you know what nervousness is like then?"

The robotic hedgehog nodded. "Absolutely. The pressure of these upcoming games is stressful. The big crowds, spectating judges? It's gotten to me a few times." He sheepishly admitted, awkwardly shuffling in his place.  
"So I can only conclude that what you feel right now is even worse than what I do. My emotions are only mimicked after all. Your fear is much more personal."

Sonic peered back at the rippling water behind him and swallowed. "You're right. I've never been in a body of water before. Well, the few times I have tails or knuckles have had to drag me out." He confesses, tapping his fingers together.  
"But... maybe now's the time to get over that fear?" He suggested, partially to himself. 

Metal nodded with a high pitched beep, possibly a sign of positivity. "Indeed now would be a good time to start. I only have three weeks to teach you after all." He responded with a light chuckle, which intrigued sonic. 

So he really can feel emotion now huh? I never thought I'd hear that scrap heap laugh... he thought. 

"Okay so... how can you assure me I won't drown again?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic calm down! You're going to drown if you keep this up!" Metal snapped, splashes of water everywhere as the hedgehog kicked and whined like an infant.

"Metal I can't do this I need to get out!" Sonic shouted, scrambling towards the poolside, though restrained by metal's form grip on his hips.

"No you don't! You need to listen to me and stop-" The badnik cried, cut off as the Mobian kicked him in the torso with a harsh swing of his foot, causing the robot's grasp to loosen and for Sonic to finally drag himself out of the water. 

Gasping for breath he lay in a soaking wet heap of blue fur and quills on the side, his body shivering violently. 

"Don't ever throw in the water again!" He snapped glaring at Metal, whom quickly got out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool and check his engine panel.

"As long as you don't damage my engine again!" He barked back, Sonic swallowing hard. However much he didn't want to admit it, in these circumstances Metal did appear rather intimidating. 

"S-sorry Mets... I uh-"  
"For the last time stop calling me that." Metal snapped, opening up one of the chest cavities to check his internal circuits weren't harmed. 

Sonic sat up and looked down at the water in embarrassment, his body still quivering and dripping wet. He hated it.

Eventually done with his evaluation, Metal concluded that although the hedgehog's kick had been that of painful, overall he was safe to continue their session. He looked up to his left to gaze at sonic and sighed. He'd never seen such a fear struck Sonic in his life. Or maybe he had in their past battles though never had the emotional core to register it. 

"Look I... would appreciate that you hadn't kicked me but... at least you got in the water." He said slowly, his voice echoing in the spacious hall.  
"You don't have to sugar coat it Metal. I told you I can't do it." Sonic grumbled, tucking up his knees to his chest and burying his muzzle into it. "I'm never going to be able to compete at this rate. I'm going to let all of Mobius down." 

Metal shook his head, his hand gently placed on Sonic's shoulder. "It's a scientific fact that telling yourself 'you can't' results in negative performance and process of thoughts."  
Sonic didn't seem to respond, though slightly leant into Metal's comforting gesture.  
"Besides I threw you into the water. It seemed the most logical thing to do though I suppose I should've re-evaluated your mental responses to such shock."

Sonic's eyes were still glued to the water though his shaking had seemed to calm. "I'm sorry I'm being such a wuss about this. It's so embarrassing."  
You're sorry? Really? To your own evil double? Wow you've stooped low Sonic...

"No harm done. I just need to think of an alternative approach." Metal concluded, tapping the bolt of his jaw hinge before slipping back into the shallow water and facing sonic, his palms outstretched upwards.  
"Why don't we just do this slowly at your own pace? You can take as much time as you need."  
Sonic shuffled away slightly.  
"And I promise I won't drag you in." 

Sonic placed a hand on his head. He was really about to trust Metal of all people wasn't he? 

"O-okay..." he stuttered, placing his hands in Metal's and lowly dipping a leg into the water, biting his trembling lip. 

"It is okay." Metal insisted, sonic looking up to meet his optical screen.  
"Is that right? That is what people say to comfort others right?" Metal asked, with Sonic chuckling in response.  
"Y-yeah... I suppose so." 

Sonic found himself drawing another leg into the water, his eyes not seeming to part with Metal's. He began to feel ease at the other's gaze, taking his mind off the activity at hand. It was so... odd to be this close to something so dangerous. Something that had almost killed him and his friends several times now becoming the source of comfort as he slowly eased his way into a body of water - something he never thought he'd be doing in his life. 

His thoughts were cut short as he felt water brim as his chest, looking down to find the majority of his body submerged in water. It was a slight shock at first though Metal placed a hand on the side of his arm in comfort to keep Sonic at a calm state. 

"I... heh..." was all he could get out, nervously grinning back at Metal. "T-this is okay I suppose." 

Metal beeped in approval as he kept his hold gentle on sonic, leading him deeper into the pool as slowly as possible, the blue hedgehog complying, though hesitantly. 

"D-do we have to go any deeper than this?" Sonic eventually stuttered, Metal looking back up at him. The water was only up to their necks, and if Metal could be honest, they'd barely moved more that two meters from the pool edge. Despite this he shook his head. "If this is what you're comfortable with then we do not have to go any further." He promised, his hands moving from the other, despite the hedgehog's whine of discomfort. 

Strange as it was Sonic couldn't help but long for Metal to hold him again. He felt so venerable without his hold. Sonic almost immediately drew close to metal again, his hand latching to metal's clawed one.  
"S-sorry..." he apologised, flashing red. "I uh... would prefer if you didn't let go..."  
Metal dipped his head in understanding, before he slowly moved towards the poolside again. "It is okay. We can get out now if you would like."  
Sonic hastily nodded in reply as he let Metal lead him back once more.

Metal understood now. Or at least he felt he did. Adding the data he'd gathered from his the last half an hour he made a new log entry.

Log 184  
My first attempt of overcoming Sonic's fear was unsuccessful. I now know not to be so rough with him. I plan on continuing this slow training in order to help Sonic get comfortable with the water and then move forward to my stricter program. Hopefully this will prove to be successful.  
Close entry.

And with that he'd reached the pool ledge, letting go of Sonic so that he could climb out.

Getting out himself, he sat on the side again, looking to Sonic whom sat beside him.  
"I am correct to assume that attempt was more successful than the last?" Metal asked hopefully, receiving a laugh from Sonic.

"Uh of course! I mean you got me in the water for more than a minuet without me kicking you in the gut again." He giggled.

"I suppose that's true. Although sonic, I must correct you. You kicked me in my engine panel not my-"  
"It's an expression Mets~" sonic assured with a nudge. 

Metal let out a buzz reminding his copy not to call him by that nickname but sonic simply smirked at him smugly. 

"Well... if you think you can take things to the next step I should teach you to tread water. We can grab you a life jacket if that would help you in deeper water?"

Sonic's mouth hung agape slightly. "You has life jackets this whole time and you didn't tell me? What the hell Metal!" 

Metal rolled his eyes as he got up to wander over to a nearby supply locker that sat beside some of the camera stations for when the games would be held. "It would be pointless to use a buoyancy aid in shallow water. Besides after you get used to treading deep water we won't need to use this anymore." He explained, pulling one out of the life jackets and striding back over to where sonic sat.

"Come now, put this on." He instructed. "We have plenty of work to get done in the next two or so hours." 

Training Sonic might not have been as easy as expected, but with his new Emotional Core Metal was more than happy to accept the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic let out a groan as he flopped onto the lower bunk of his bunk bed. 

He was absolutely exhausted from his previous session with Metal. And that was only session one out of... too many. Nevertheless he was pleasantly greeted by the soft mattress and pillows of his bed. 

"Hey Sonic. Looking pretty exhausted." Greeted a voice from the upper bunk, a dreadlocked echidna peering over to see the tired hedgehog.

"Evening knux..." sonic grumbled, his face stuffed into one of the pillows. "Had to train with my new instructor for aquatics this afternoon." He explained, eventually raising his head to glance up at his former rival. 

"Ahhh I heard about that. Shame that had to be one of the obligatory sports eh? Never could imagine seeing you in a swimming race." He chuckled, shuffling back into his top bunk to continue reading through a magazine he'd picked up. 

"It's excruciating. Terrifying. And hard work." Sonic sighed, turning over to stare at the wooden planks that held up his dorm mate's bed. "And my instructor is... interesting."

"Who's training ya anyway?" Knuckles asked casually, though Sonic seemed to hesitate.

"Uh... Metal Sonic." He eventually replied, followed by a moment of stiff silence.

"Metal Sonic?" Knuckles retorted before he burst into laughter. "Oh my god that's so humiliating!" He cackled, causing sonic to flush red with frustrated embarrassment. 

"Look I don't like it as much as you would. Getting bosses around by your own copy isn't exactly going to be marked one of my proudest moments." He grumbled. 

"Hah! Well, the others are gonna get a kick outta this!" Knuckles continued, peering over the edge of his bunk again to catch a glimpse of Sonic's embarrassed expression before he hid it under a pillow again. 

"Don't you dare knuckles!" He threatened, with the echidna eventually settling down. 

"Alright alright~ but it's still gonna be the highlight of my week. Maybe I can come watch you one session." He teased, receiving a glare from his roommate.   
"Or maybe not. But cheer up, Blue, you'll get through this." Knuckles chuckled, climbing down to give the hedgehog a rough pat on the back.

"I just want the next two months to go quickly." Sonic replied hastily, sitting up to wander over to the kitchen area, Knuckles following.  
"Once these games are over I can finally relax. Well until Egghead decides to throw us a new world dominating plan to shut down."

"Speaking of the Doc, aren't you suspicious of him?" Knuckles brought up, grabbing coffee from the counter and putting it into the machine.  
"I know we have the truce but it's still awfully uncomfortable to have him this close and this... friendly."

Sonic nodded, sitting on one of the couches and looking to Knuckles.   
"I get what you mean. But the game hosts promise this to be an extremely formal and unbiased event, meaning that security is incredibly tight but also provides the access for Eggman and Metal to participate if they want." He explained with the red echidna simply rolling his eyes. 

"Sure whatever. But I'll have my eyes on those two and I suggest you do too." He suggested, the blue hedgehog nodding in agreement. 

"Of course. Maybe getting to spend some more time with Metal means I'll get some insight to wether he and Egghead are plotting anything suspicious." He wondered, his eyes narrowing. 

"Good idea, Blue." The Master Emerald guardian grinned, grabbing his mug and settling next to his friend. "I'm sure tails and I can focus on Eggman whilst we're at it too~" 

"Well then. Suppose there's nothing to worry about." Sonic smiled, his tired body relaxing into the soft couch. It was expected since only the best of athletes received the best of hotel rooms within the athlete's village.   
"So knucklehead, how is your training going? Got any terrible instructors of your own?" He teased with a smirk, only to receive another loud laugh from the boisterous echidna.

"Sonic I don't need an instructor. Most of us don't." He laughed, With Sonic raising a brow.

"What? But... you can't possibly be amazing at every sport Knuckles."  
"Of course not. That's why I train. You only needed an instructor because of your crippling fear of water!" Knuckles explained, laughing more as Sonic boiled up with anger.   
"Oh come on! I thought I was to be respected as a world famous athlete! Not humiliated for my own phobias." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ah don't push it, Blue. It's not like everyone knows about your fear. Besides at least they were nice enough to clear you some time for private lessons." The echidna shrugged.

Sonic tapped his fingers together again. "Well it better not get out. I'm already stressing out for these games as it is. I don't need to be humiliated any further." 

"Sonic, chill! You got us to keep ya going - however corny that might sound." Knuckles shrugged, patting his shoulder again.   
"Besides why don't you do something you enjoy to keep yer mind off things? You could come down to practice hurdles with tails and I tomorrow at four?" He suggested hopefully.

Sonic smiled. For once knuckles was actually improving his mood instead of frustrating him. "Heh... that sounds great Knux! I'd be down for it!" He grinned before pausing.   
"Counter that thought actually... I have training with metal tomorrow at that time." He groaned, falling back into his frustrated huff. 

Knuckles frowned with a shrug. "Eh... I'm sure you could come by and help me out with weight lifting at one then?" He proposed, though Sonic's mood didn't seem to lighten. 

"Yeah that sounds good Knux... I'm gonna get some sleep though. I'm exhausted." He eventually concluded, getting up miserably to disappear into their bedroom. 

"Alright then." Knuckles shrugged as he watched his friend walk off. "If you need anything I'll be with Tails."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic hastily strolled down the side of the pool towards metal, his body language clearly not showing the most positive of moods.  
He could be racing Knuckles and Tails right now. But no, he had to be stuck with his instructor going through the same slow ruthless activities that resulted in him becoming a fear-struck soaking mess. 

"Afternoon Sonic. Right on time." Metal greeted, a life jacket in hand that was held out towards the hedgehog.

"Afternoon metal head. What are we doing today?" Sonic replied dryly, reluctantly slipping on the chunky swimwear. 

"Well I thought we'd work on your strokes today. Front crawl to be exact since it's what you will be using in the event." Metal replied, his usual gruff voice rather chirpier than usual.   
At least he's in a better mood than I am... Sonic thought.

"Right..." sonic mumbled, looking away.  
Metal eventually picked up on his sour expression. He cocked his head in confusion. 

"Is something the matter, Sonic? I hope I'm not being too forward with our training."   
Sonic shook his head with a sigh, finally letting his gaze meet Metal's optical screen.  
"It's fine, Metal. I'm just still a tad... reluctant towards this training." He admitted. "We're not exactly the best of mates."

Metal crossed his arms, his foot tapping with a small clank.  
"That is true. But put out long lasting rivalry aside for once so that we can focus on what's important. And right now my criteria is to prep you for this race. I must fulfil that criteria."  
Sonic couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Last time I checked priority number one was becoming the 'True Sonic' or something." He retorted.

Metal seemed to twitch slightly.

"And t still is... trust me it's becoming a challenge to not destroy you on the spot." He challenged in a darker tone, to which Sonic took as a threat, his body itching to go into a battle stance. Though he restrained himself. 

"Fine. I appreciate your efforts for not killing me here and now." The hedgehog replied in an attempt to ease the badnik's hostility, which seemed to prove somewhat successful. 

"Thank you. Now may we proceed with the training?"

Sonic groaned, zipping up the buoyancy aid and slowly getting into the shallow water. It was still something that the hedgehog found uneasy, but just like the day before, metal rushed to his side to steady him, his clawed hands placed gently below his shoulders. 

"T-thanks metal but I think I can get in by myself now." Sonic brought up, his face flushing red as the robot let go. 

"Very well. Now we will need to get your position correct Sonic." Metal began, gesturing with his hands.  
"You have seen swimming before correct?"

Sonic raised a brow in slight amusement at the question. "Of course I have."

"Well then you should know that you body will have to lay towards towards the direction you are going to. Your buoyancy suit will make sure you don't drown so don't fret about the water submerging some of your face."

Sonic bit his lip in hesitancy. "Uhh... this I might... need a bit of help with..." he slowly admitted, looking down in humiliation. 

Metal dipped his head, his hands moving to Sonic's side as he helped him with the formation, despite Sonic's discomfort of having the water so close to his face.

But eventually he did it - even if it had taken him bout five or so minuets. 

"Okay Sonic, kick your legs up and down for me." Metal requested politely, making sure he kept his hand under sonic to keep him afloat (despite him already having the life jacket). With sonic hesitantly complying, Metal slowly moved aside him as he began to move across the pool.

"Heh... this is swimming isn't it?" Sonic asked eagerly, clearly enthusiastic that he had gotten this far.   
Metal made a 'so-so' gesture with his hand but relayed a positive beep.  
"Just keep your head to the side. It's a better position." He suggested, with Sonic following his orders.

The two continued to work on formation and breathing for a few minuets before they moved onto arm moments, Sonic's ears alert as he listened. He had to admit, despite not exactly liking the circumstances he was in, he was prepared to progress as quickly as possible, so listening was key. 

"Your arms should make a repetitive circular motion like so." Metal began, dipping forwards into the water slightly, though keeping his legs on the tiled floor, his arms moving in a way that resembled front crawl.  
"When you bring your arm down, that is when you move your head to breath. Remember to keep a steady balance of approximately one-point-seven-eight seconds between each breath." The badnik pauses at Sonic's bewildered expression. "Or... how ever long you feel necessary."

Sonic gave a small nod before preparing to go back into the swimming position before his ears picked up on something.

"Hey Sonic the 'Drenched-hog'!" The familiar voice called from one of the risen seating zones.

Sonic looked up in slight dread as he saw Knuckles leaning over the fence in front of the front row of chairs, Tail hovering lightly beside him.  
"Having fun in the water Blue!?" Knuckles called in a mocking tone. 

Sonic staggered back in the water slightly, face flushing red with embarrassment again.  
"Wha- I thought you two were training!" 

"We finished early so we thought we'd come watch you!" Tails chirped with a shy smile. Sonic could tell he'd only wanted to come support his best friend as opposed to knuckles whom had clearly arrived to mock the hedgehog.

"Guys I'd really rather... um... it's really not..." He chocked, still caught up on the humiliation. Metal provided a small buzz of annoyance for the two disrupting his teaching, though overall didn't seemed to bothered. He moved to sit on the poolside, waiting for the three to finish.

"C'mon Spikes, just let us hang for a bit eh?" Knuckles laughed, hopping over the fence and elegantly gliding down to the pool side, Tails descending to the hedgehog's level himself. 

"Guys i'd really rather um... maybe some other time?" Sonic suggested with a hesitant smile. Metal could tell he was trying to mask his nervousness again. It had become apparent to the badnik that the older hedgehog did that rather often. 

"Sonic would like to continue his private lessons privately." He corrected, receiving an unexpected glare back from knuckles.

"And how's an egg robot like yourself going to do that? By bossing me around? I don't take orders from you metal head!" Knuckles sneered, crossing his arms. 

"We also wanted to check metal wasn't giving you any trouble." Tails whispered, leaning over the poolside to sonic's lower level in the water. 

"W-Wha? Metal's- everything fine guys!!" Sonic shouted, his fists swinging down into the water, the small fox leaping back at the splash.   
"Watch it Sonic!" He cried, shaking a few droplets of water off of his coat.

Sonic groaned, pinching the bridge of his snout.   
"I'm sorry guys but... Metal's right. I'd rather just continue on my own. I'm not exactly ready to have some present moral support yet." He explained, hopping out of the water to meet the two.  
Tails looked down rather guiltily, his twin tails curling up. 

"But I appreciate the thought buddy." Smiled smiled, placing a hand on the young fox's shoulder.  
"Tell ya what, you can come round for the practice races in a few weeks time. Then you can come watch me when I race against the others." He suggested with a hopeful shrug, Tails nodding eagerly. 

"Of course! I'll make sure knuckles doesn't swing any... 'pleasant' comments your way." Tails smirked, giving the red echidna a playful nudge to which he simply snorted.  
"I'm not that bad, just a little foolin' around~" He promised with a grin.  
"But you are keeping an eye on that... instructor of yours right?" He asked in a lower voice, gesturing to Metal, whom had wandered over to the cupboard on the other side of the pool to grab some towels.

"Knux he's fine." Sonic insisted, ushering him away. "Trust me he's not doing any harm. In fact he's rather helpful!" 

Knuckles cocked his head, his brow raised. "...right? Not exactly what I thought I'd be hearing from you, Blue." He commented, clearly unsatisfied with the answer to his query.   
"Besides what's gotten into you? You don't exactly seem as alarmed about Metal as you were last night..." 

Sonic stiffened a little. He had let his guard down around the other... 

"I uh..." he trailed off, looking back to the badnik, who seemed to be coming over to the three. "You're right... sorry Knux I'll be more alert I promise." He whispered hastily, before turning to meet the nearing hedge-bot.

"Something up Mets?" He asked a little too fast. He could feel Knuckles sneer at the overly-friendly nickname.

"I uh... our time is up Sonic. Here's a towel." He explained bluntly, tossing him the cloth before heading to the changing rooms.

Sonic bit his lip, looking up at the large wall click on the far end of the pool hall. "Huh... that went quick..." he sighed.

"Sorry that we wasted some of your time sonic." Tails spoke up, to which Sonic chuckled in response.

"It's okay. Means we get to hang out now though, don't it?" He shrugged, casually slinging the towel over his shoulder. "I'll meet you two outside the pool centre in a bit. I'm gonna go dry off." Sonic smiled, following his robotic copy and giving a small wave to his friends.

Knuckles sighed, turning to the exit along with Tails causing Sonic to exhale a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.   
'What's going on with me? Knuckles is right... I was being too friendly with Metal... but why? He's still working for Eggman. He hasn't changed. Right?'

Deep in thought he wandered towards the lockers as he began to dry himself off.


End file.
